


Плохие люди не возвращают долгов

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Пхичит чувствует себя плохим человеком, когда от тихого сонного бормотания Юри у него по коже бегут мурашки, но всё же позволяет себе это легкое ощущение, как перышком по коже, щекоткой в солнечном сплетении.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2017  
> ООС, AU относительно финала канона

Пхичит всегда живёт взаймы у времени. Столько всего хочется успеть, так много кругом людей и возможностей, а в сутках даже меньше двадцати четырёх часов. Каждое событие и встреча кажутся невероятно важными ровно до момента исполнения, и только после он понимает, что потратил драгоценные минуты и часы зря. Но Пхичит не жалеет, в телефоне — тысячи фотографий, инстаграм обновляется чаще, чем сводки новостей международных телеканалов, а лист контактов так огромен, что мобильный часто виснет, если прокрутить список до конца.

Только встретив Юри, он начинает по-настоящему ценить время.

Они почти магически синхронизируются: Пхичит вечно где-то пропадает, а Юри любит одиночество, но когда ему хочется побыть с кем-то, Пхичит обычно в состоянии освободиться и посвятить всё свое время одному человеку. У них не слишком схожие вкусы, но находить общее всё равно получается, у них разные темпераменты, но это так и не становится проблемой.

У Пхичита много друзей, но Юри – это что-то особенное с самого начала. Он тихий, но умеет отстоять свое мнение, если уверен в нём. Он мягкий и домашний, но самый упорный и ответственный из всех, кто тренируется в Детройте. У него совершенно типичная внешность, но Пхичит бессовестно залипает, что на тренировках, что проснувшись ночью от жажды. Это странно и волнующе, Юри становится единственной константой в его жизни, местом, где можно перевести дыхание, осью, вокруг которой вращается безумный переменчивый мир.

Они могут целый день не разговаривать толком, но вечером, когда Пхичит уже почти спит, Юри все равно неловко коснётся его плеча и залезет под приподнятое одеяло — очень скучает по родителям, поэтому они спят в одной кровати, как дети, греясь друг о друга и забывая о том, что все близкие где-то далеко.

Пхичит чувствует себя плохим человеком, когда от тихого сонного бормотания Юри по коже бегут мурашки, но всё же позволяет себе это легкое ощущение, как перышком по коже, щекоткой в солнечном сплетении.

Он знает, что если попробует — даже нет сил произнести вслух, сформулировать — то будет очень сложно, особенно для Юри, особенно сейчас, поэтому просто обнимает ночью, водя рукой по гладкой нежной коже под футболкой.

Пхичиту достаточно того, что он — единственный, к кому Юри без раздумий придёт, если случится что-то важное и серьёзное.

Пхичиту достаточно, что всё новое они пробуют вдвоём — никому в мире Юри не доверяет так, как ему.

Они пробуют алкоголь, чтобы не облажаться на вечеринках, хотя Юри и не планирует на них приходить — он просто за компанию, просто потому, что Пхичит предлагает и они вдвоём, никого больше, абсолютная безопасность. Юри пьянеет быстро, говорить начинает на смеси японского и английского, и Пхичит, по которому спиртное не ударило так сильно, укладывает его спать.

И бессовестно поддаётся на тихую просьбу «полежи со мной».

Целоваться они тоже учатся вместе. Пхичит долго готовится к этому, чтобы изобразить как можно более естественный энтузиазм и прокручивает в голове около сотни смущённых и испуганных отказов Юри, но тот соглашается — краснеет ярко, но говорит быстро, словно боясь, что кто-то из них передумает. Оба выпивают немного для храбрости и выключают свет – чтобы не смущаться так сильно. 

У Юри мягкие, очень нежные губы и неуверенные движения, а Пхичит снова чувствует себя плохим человеком, потому что, вообще-то, целоваться с лучшим другом — это неправильно. Но когда на его плечи ложатся горячие пальцы и сжимаются, натягивая футболку, он не может думать о том, что правильно, а что нет. Мир сжимается до крошечной точки, и Пхичит целует до нехватки дыхания, до припухших и приятно ноющих губ, до тех пор, пока Юри не становится уверенным, что он научился. И эта уверенность наступает так поздно, что Пхичиту хочется пошутить про плохую обучаемость, но он молчит и чувствует, как внутри все искрит, будто от шампанского.

Пхичит вечно куда-то спешит, а Юри почти всегда где-то в стороне, погруженный в себя, поэтому они не торопятся выяснять отношения и спят в одной кровати даже после того, как Юри перестают сниться тоскливые сны о родных. Иногда целуются, иногда Пхичит гладит губами, языком светлую ровную шею Юри, ключицы, плечи — но не больше и не дальше. Иногда Юри целует его ладони: прижимается к линиям губами, ласкает каждый палец и трется щекой, словно котёнок, но никогда не поднимает взгляда, пряча алеющие щеки.

Иногда Пхичит думает, что это все очень странно, но определённо нравится ему больше, чем устоявшиеся представления о первой любви.

Юри не просто первая любовь. Юри — первая и единственная, неповторимая, невероятная.

И когда он занимает шестое место на Гран-при, Пхичит с терпением и уважением относится к его желанию скрыться ото всех. Это сложно, но мир все ещё остается безумно интересным и увлекательным, впереди еще сезон, и Пхичит просто возвращается к привычному ритму жизни, не забывая отслеживать редкие появления Юри в сети.

И вдруг Юри пишет ему восторженно и испуганно, что теперь его тренирует великий Виктор Никифоров.

Звонит ему впервые за долгое время и выглядит не разбитым и полумёртвым, а живым и взволнованным.

Пхичит начинает понимать, что такое ревность, но и успокаивается быстро — слышит о Викторе так много, что проклятая ревность отступает и снова получается дышать, смотреть, улыбаться в ответ любимой улыбке на экране телефона.

Ведь это же Юри. Он всё такой же, может, чуть более уверенный в себе и повзрослевший, может, чуть более яркий и сияющий. После изматывающих тренировок он пишет: «Я так скучаю», и обещает удивить новой программой. Пхичит шлёт ему селфи и смеётся над дурацкими выходками Виктора. 

Они оба изменились, но внутри, друг для друга — всё те же неуверенные, неловкие, влюблённые дети, замершие в обнимку под одеялом.

И всё-таки что-то внутри, остатки, осколки, собранные вызывающими выкрутасами Виктора заставляют Пхичита нервничать, и на кубке Китая он не выдерживает. Одурманенный первой встречей после долгой разлуки, ловит Юри и уводит подальше от окруженного журналистами Виктора.

— Ты с ним сияешь, — говорит Пхичит и улыбается как можно мягче. Даже если Юри выбрал другого, если он счастлив — остальное не важно.

— Давай поговорим об этом после Гран-при, ладно? — Юри краснеет и держит Пхичита за руку. Он такой красивый, невыносимо красивый, что хочется забыться и целовать. — Пожалуйста. Я… сейчас не могу.

— Хорошо, — Пхичит продолжает улыбаться, и это немного больно, совсем чуть-чуть.

В конце концов, он живёт взаймы у времени, и ничего страшного, если он одолжит ещё немного — достаточно, чтобы выдрессировать свои терпение и выдержку, справиться с ревностью, болью и обидой. Снова окунуться в круговерть людей, встреч, выступлений, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на звонки и сообщения Юри, которые с каждым разом делают всё больнее и больнее.

Они оба — неуверенные влюблённые дети, но Пхичит сомневается, что его первая любовь не последует по проторенной миллионами людей дорожке.

Он сомневается в Юри, это раздражает, бесит так сильно, что он заваливает выступление и едва не пролетает с финалом Гран-При. Так дальше нельзя, и даже бесконечный поток друзей больше не отвлекает, только тянет на дно, высасывая последние силы.

Юри побеждает, и Пхичит отворачивается, чтобы не видеть его в счастливых объятиях Виктора.

Иногда ему кажется, что время забирает долги вот так, жестоко и беспощадно — утраченными возможностями, потерянными вариантами, сгоревшими моментами. И это справедливо, потому что Пхичит ужасный, ужасный должник и, конечно, всегда приходится возвращать то, что не принадлежит тебе. Даже если это — ось твоего мира и единственная точка отсчёта.

Теперь Пхичиту не от чего отталкиваться, считая секунды, минуты и часы, поэтому он больше не может ни брать в долг, ни возвращать.

Он идёт в уборную, чтобы умыться, но кто-то хватает его за руку, и это прикосновение Пхичит может узнать из сотни, из тысячи, хоть в бреду, хоть с обмороженной и обожжённой кожей.

— Я повсюду тебя искал, — говорит запыхавшийся Юри, у него красные щеки и нос, бессовестный костюм с полупрозрачной тканью открывает часть бедер и спины. Это нечестно. Это удар ниже пояса для любого, даже самого плохого человека.

— Прости, что не поздравил, — поспешно улыбается Пхичит и пытается дышать ровнее. — С заслуженным золотом. Ты молодец.

— А, это… — Юри моргает пару раз, словно и забыл о недавно выигранной медали. — Нет, я о другом хотел… Помнишь, на кубке Китая…

— Послушай, я всё понимаю, — Пхичит берёт его ладони в руки и улыбается так спокойно, как может. — И желаю тебе счастья. Я всё ещё твой друг, если ты хочешь. Ничего не изменилось.

— Желаешь мне счастья?

— С Виктором. Ты любишь его, — говорить сложно, но нужно, потому что Пхичит, в конце концов, не только плохой человек, но и хороший друг. — Это видно. Вы отличная пара.

Юри замирает всего на секунду, а затем его руки вдруг ложатся на плечи Пхичита.

— Люблю, — его голос дрожит, но при этом звучит уверенно. — Очень сильно. Как маму, как Хасецу. Он много сделал для меня, и я этого не забуду. Но я…

— Пожалуйста, можно я пойду? — Пхичит держится из последних сил, потому что ему действительно важно, что чувствует его лучший друг, но это физически невыносимо.

— Но я никого и никогда не любил так, как тебя. — Юри трясёт, и лихорадочный румянец на его щеках похож на мазки гуаши, такие красивые и сочные. Он придвигается ближе, и Пхичит забывает, как дышать. — Не уходи, пожалуйста. 

Это как удар для них обоих, и Пхичит тоже чувствует дрожь. Чувствует, как выламывает скрытного и боязливого, невероятно чувствительного Юри, для которого признание в любви, в настоящей любви — это страшно, это распахнутая грудь и беззащитно бьющееся сердце. Такого не целовать — преступление, и он целует его как в последний раз, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы, портя укладку и превращая спокойно лежащие пряди в бесстыдный хаос. Юри прижимает его к себе и стонет в губы, как тогда, в Детройте, как всегда, когда их ритмы, наконец, совмещаются.

— Он спросил меня, был ли я когда-нибудь влюблён, и я ничего не ответил, — быстро, глотая гласные, бормочет Юри, пока Пхичит целует его щеки, губы, скулы, подбородок. — Потом я понял, зачем. Но я бы не смог катать эрос, думая о тебе, потому что… Чёрт, я бы или завалил полностью, или сгорел бы со стыда, не знаю, что хуже. О Викторе в этом плане думать проще. Как о тебе начинал думать — ноги дрожали.

— И правильно дрожали. — Пхичит прикусывает нежную кожу на его шее и тихо смеётся, гладя полупрозрачную ткань вставки, чувствуя лихорадочное тепло тела. — Но ты верно сделал, что катал его для Виктора. Его ты можешь соблазнить. Меня — нет.

— Нет? — у Юри такое выражение лица, что Пхичит не знает, то ли поцеловать его, то ли снова рассмеяться.

— Нет. Это пройденный этап. Я и так уже… по уши в тебя. Куда дальше?

Пхичит, конечно, лукавит, потому что дальше есть куда, это ведь Юри, тёмный омут и черти, но сейчас такие детали не имеют значения. Они целуются, переплетаясь так тесно, что дышать не получается, и не нужно, глупая роскошь.

И контрольная точка отсчёта, вернувшись на свое место, обнулила счётчик долгов. Как будто всё, что было до этого, проживалось не взаймы, не на условиях, а так, как надо. Может, так оно и есть.

Но Пхичит всё равно собирается брать в долг у вселенной, как неисправимый азартный игрок, потому что раз за разом Юри обнуляет этот злополучный счётчик.

Раз за разом они замирают в одной точке, влюблённые и счастливые дети.


End file.
